Talk:Ordinary Wizarding Level
Bill and Percy Just curious as to where the info about what O.W.L.s Bill and Percy got came from. I can't recall hearing what subjects they got them in, but both are listed as having gotten one in every subject. Oread 17:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't remember that ever being said. 17:31, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :: Well it's said that they both earned 12 O.W.L.s. So earning one in every subject, to me at least, isn't that much of a stretch. --Cubs Fan2007 17:43, 30 July 2008 (UTC) It should probably be noted that, one, the class schedules might well have been structured differently in Percy's and Bill's years 3 - 5, and two, neither of them had to put up with the kind of Harry Potter-related stresses that Hermione did during her third year. I'm sure Hermione could have earned twelve O.W.L.s if she didn't have to baby-sit Harry as well. Lytefoot 04:03, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Also, while it's said they earned 12 O.W.L.s, it's never said what their grades were. Hermione got nine O's out of ten, which is pretty impressive. - Nick O'Demus 05:05, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Actually, Hermione got all ten of her OWLs. She received an "Outstanding" in all her OWLs except for Defence Against the Dark Arts, in which she received and "Exceeds Expectations", which is still a pass grade. I don't think Hermione not getting all 10 Outstandings was because she had to "baby-sit Harry", she was busy that year doing a ton of extra research for Hagrid and Buckbeak. --BachLynn23 14:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Behind the Scenes clarification In the Behind the Scenes section, it states: In the third book, it is revealed that Minerva McGonagall had to write several letters to the Ministry in order to obtain a Time-Turner for Hermione Granger so that she would be able to attend all her classes when she attempted to take all twelve subjects in her third year. She ultimately dropped two subjects when she was not able to cope with the stress of moving back and forth through time. ...when was it stated that was the reason she dropped the classes? --Stevehim 17:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : On the train ride home at the end of Prisoner of Azkaban. It doesn't say it exactly like that, but it's implied: --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 18:14, September 1, 2010 (UTC) In the behind the scene section, it talks about an "inconsistency" because Bill and Percy Weasley could handle 12 O.W.L.s but Hermione cannot. I do not see this as an inconsistency. I always just saw it as Bill and Percy being brilliant even compared to Hermione. No doubt Hermione is the best in her year, but I think J.K. Rowling was trying to show that there are those who beat even Hermione. And because we do not focus much on Bill and Percy much at all, we cannot see how much effor they put into it. I don't see it as inconsistent at all. Also, if Bill, Percy and Couch Jr. got 12, and they are the only one, doesn't that just mean they are the top 3 in O.W.L. history? It's like having a list of 3 of the top SAT scorers in history, and then complaining that it is not possible to score that high because the smartest in your class can't beat those 3. I would just like to ask everybody one thing. I've edited the link to the Hover Charm in the practical section of the charms OWL for the fourth time just now. I don't want to have to edit it again. Twice I changed the Levitation Spell article, because it says that it was used in the OWLs. However, if the link is to the Hover Charm, it should be written on the Hover Charm article. Sorry to be such a bother. Luna Malfoy 02:02, December 13, 2011 (UTC)Luna Malfoy I corrected the spelling of the name Augusta Longbottom in the Transfiguration section. Addie312 (talk) 00:47, January 7, 2013 (UTC)Addie312 'OWLs/O.W.L.s' In the fifth book, O.W.L.s is written as "OWLs", however, in all the other books, preceding and proceeding Order of the Phoenix, it's written as "O.W.L.s". Similarly, S.P.E.W. and N.E.W.T.s are written as "SPEW" and "NEWTs" respectively in the fifth book, and none of the others (at least, this is the case in the copies that I own ...). Is there a reason for this? Jdg98 (talk) 20:04, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Other Time-Turners J.K. Rowling revealed on Pottermore that Hermione's was the only Time-Turner to enter Hogwarts so the supposition that Bill, Percy or Barty Jr. could have gotten one too should be removed. Babar Suhail 01:49, April 23, 2018 (UTC) : Good catch - the BTS note with ref has been modified to note is unclear how others achieved 12 OWLS. Thanks --Ironyak1 (talk) 02:28, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Schedule Is there anything that proves the schedule here wasn't just specifically for the 1995–1996 school year and that it is the same every time or most of the time? In , in the 1988–1989 school year, the O.W.L.s are in different order, with Potions being first, then Charms. The exam descriptions seem to specifically refer to the 1996 exams as well. PetStarPlanet (talk) 11:59, May 24, 2019 (UTC) Agreed. It definetely varied.--Rodolphus (talk) 12:23, May 24, 2019 (UTC)